Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling
Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling or PCUW for short is a wrestling company based in the fictional town of Peach Creek. It was created by Ed Alba, Eddward "Double D" Duling, and Eddy Verra, along with help from other friends. This company was created for young kid wrestlers wanting to go into wrestling. 'History' PCUW was created in the beginning of June when The Eds came up with the crazy idea to make their own wrestling organization. With the help of their friends; sixteen year old Sarah Watkins and her twenty-two year old brother Zack, they began the process. They recruited help from parents and other town folk to make championship belts, the ring, ring attire, and even found a good enough arena for the show. After a little renovating on the arena, the kids proceeded into getting plans for tryouts. Four days later, roster tryouts took place and the roster was created. It was revealed that after the tryouts, the debut episode would begin the following week. The debut episode of PCUW was unbelievable. The arena was sold out, every single seat filled. In that episode, all the champions were crowned; with Asheel Din as X Division champion, the Tuba Brothers as World Tag Team champions, Nazz as Women's champion, Jimmy as Cruiserweight champion (only to lose it the week later), Jonny 2x4 as Television champion, Johnny Thunder as Hardcore champion, Lee and Marie Kanker as Women's Tag Team champions, and Ed as World Heavyweight champion. The company is currently beginning its second year on air, with two records set by Ed: longest World title reign and longest undefeated streak (9 months). 'Roster' Superstars (BOLD are OCs, BOLD and ''italic ''are my OCs) *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Rolf *Jonny 2x4 *''Van Culmer'' *''Corey Dominic'' *''Leonardo "Wolf" Lancaster'' *'David Williams' *'John Willams' *'Kenny Smith' *'Johnny Smith' *'Chris William' *'Eddie William' *'Azure Lee' *'Chris O'Mac' *'Mitch Adams' *'Guntep Min' *'Ken Tuba' *'Ben Tuba ' *'Asheel Din' *'Justin Ledger' *'Johnny Thunder' *'Aries Austin' *'Phil Hardy' *'Colt Anderson' *'Christian Hardy' *'Willy Blake' *'Brody Blake' *'Steven Ryke' *'Jake Kimble' *'Robert Black' *'Matthew Hamilton' *'Carter Sullivan' *'Jack House' *'Christopher House' *'Jason Krueger' *'Ace Lee' *'Red Murdock' *'Slade' *'Jesse Alvarez' Knockouts *Nazz *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker *''Ivory Gerdelman'' *''Raven Wells'' *''Amanda Wells'' *''Eliza Maxwell'' *''Amber Sotomeyer'' *'Ashley Williams' *'Jenny Smith' *'Nikki Sierra' *'Amanda Lights' *'Selena Russo' *'Kelly Cage' *'Bell Logue' *'Ariyanne Hamilton' *'Katherine Carlisle' *'Lilian House' *'Velvet House' *'Flare Powers' Stables *The Erupting Eds *The Destiny Empire *Element World Order (EWO) *The Kanker Sisters *The Age of the Fallen (members currently going solo) *Orange City Dragons *Blood Money Syndicate Tag Teams *Van Culmer & Corey Dominic *Rock n' Roll Country *Willy & Brody Blake *The Tuba Brothers *Orange City Blazers (in developmental now) *Second City Saints *The Anti and The Dragon *The Flawless Girls *Power of Doom (in developmental now) *Blackout *Whiteout *The Perfect Wolf Pack 'Championships & Current Holders' 'Pay-Per-Views' 'Leadership & Media Team' PCUW General Manager & Chairman: '''Zack Watkins '''Knockout Law & Co General Manager: Marina Coleman Managing Supervisor: 'Lucas Wilson '''Commentators: '''Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins '''Backstage Interviewers: '''Melanie Woodland, Kolton Hunt, and Kellsie 'PCUW Developmental Territory: PCDW Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (PCDW) is similar to WWE's NXT and TNA's OVW. It helps train wrestlers waiting to get into the company and making them better athletes before going to the main roster. PCDW just recently signed a TV deal. Their episodes will now be televised. Superstars *Jimmy *''Alexander Wells'' *''Liam Takashi'' *''Blake Conrad'' *''Derek Steele'' *'Maiden Creed' *'Chase Rainin' *'Dusk Terran' *'Reilly Roode' *'Logan Craze' *'Vladimir Williams' *'Circus Kane' *'Trey Hart' *'Keith Johnson' *'Thomas Ambrose' *'Jason Russo' *'Hank Yamato' *'Reggie Ortiz' *'Tyler Cassidy' *'Thomas Blake' *'Gregory Quinn' *'Justin Davis' *'Don Hector' *'Mark Storm' *'Jacob Shotgun' Knockouts *Sarah *''Kylie Dominic'' *''Linka Lancaster'' *'Anna Hart' *'Lucy Stevens' *'Makayla Burton '(Also working with the main roster) *'Ashley Mesnard' *'Kellsie '(Also working with the main roster) *'Mace "Blade" Tare' *'Grace Tare' *'Liane V. Cage' *'Karin Cage' *'Saraya' *'Tanille ' Championships & Current Holders PCDW General Manager: '??? '''Commentators: '??? 'Backstage Interviewer: '''Kellsie (when she doesn't wrestle) '''PCDW Opening Theme Song: '"Edge Of A Revolution" by Nickelback '''External Links PCUW on FanFiction.net PCUW Themes Playlist Category:PCUW OCs